Shards of an Ideal Life
by Saphii
Summary: One kiss, that's all it took and now we're left with one Olympian God, Apollo and one demigod, Perseus. On a whim of love will they survive their plight for happiness, or will the world just become to much for them to face even together...
1. Just a Call Away

Disclaimer: Just one of many Fanfiction writers, composing a story from my imagination and desires for others to see :3

Warnings: Possibly some cursing, violence and obviously some sexual situations… Honestly I have no idea where this will go lol  
Pairings: Apollo/Percy

Set after _The Last Olympian_

**_WARNING FOR GRAPHIC MALE/MALE SEX :P_**

Don't forget to review :D

**Shards of an Ideal Life**  
_Chapter One: Just a Call Away_

_My head was swarming, though no more than usual. Mind racing, thought after thought till the point where I couldn't even process the last thought before I was on to the next. They just would not stop. Oh why wouldn't my thoughts just stop? Maybe that was it; maybe I didn't want my thoughts to stop. Maybe they gave me comfort and strength, just as what ifs and possibilities gave me my reasons worth fighting for. Or maybe it was even the idea of Apollo that gave me all that..._

Percy was sitting by the beach, scarcely out from camp. Just sitting there atop of a little hill in a grove within the sand. It was a warm evening, but in saying that camp never experienced any weather changes aside from it's eternal sun shine except an occasional cloudy day really. He sat alone, isolated from the campers residing in their cabins, the water but an arm's length away. It was here that Percy was now resting, contemplating the events of the last few days.

It was a little after twelve in the morning but the harpies never showed up here. Maybe they never lurked around camp at night and campers were only told that to keep us in our cabins. Either way Percy was glad he was alone, he just had too much on his mind. He doubt he could even up hold a conversation right now.

He just couldn't wrap his head around it all. All these feelings and thoughts of Apollo, they just wouldn't stop invading the teens' mind. Apollo and him back in his cabin and the butterflies in his stomach as Apollo slowly leaned closer to the point where all Percy could feel was Apollo's tender breath ghosting over his lips and all he could see were those blazing blue eyes gazing back into his own. That's all he wanted to feel...

"No! No no no, no! I do not want to feel any of that. He doesn't even want me remember brain, he only likes playing mind games with people. I mean he obviously doesn't want me or he wouldn't have left in such a hurry or he would have at least sent me an iris message, right? Besides if he doesn't want me then I don't want him either." Percy attempted to convince himself.

"Stupid Apollo, why does he have to make everything so difficult" The demigod sighed in frustration.

He decided to dip his feet into the water as he sat alone on the sand, listening to the crashing waves of water and immediately feeling the warming embrace of the water gracing his skin yet never actually wetting him, for it never did unless the demigod willed it to. The ocean looked so calm and tranquil; almost as though Percy were staring into a portrait of an eternally frozen sea. It all seemed so surreal. Life at the moment just seemed surreal.

Percy had been sitting there for a while, lost in his mind with thoughts of Apollo, of what he wanted to happen and what he thought would happen between both Apollo and himself, his mum and how he missed her ever so dearly, Apollo once more, before the thought actually dawned on Percy; what would happen if the other gods and goddesses found out they kissed let alone if anything was to occur between the God and himself.

All thoughts then immediately wondered to the topic of Percy's father, Poseidon. What would happen if he found out about the kiss, or better yet when he found out? Or even if he found out just what's going through Percy's head at this moment. Maybe he should just tell him? It would be better coming from him right?

Percy instantly felt his face blushed at the mere thought of his father knowing not to mention if he actually knew just how great an effect Apollo had on him; with his stunning blue eyes and golden locks of hair and oh my gods his body! No Poseidon couldn't possibly know the thoughts inside Percy's head because that's just what they were, in his head; and he'd make sure that if anyone did at any point find out about the kiss that he'd leave out the part about his currently relentless feelings for a certain said god.

"Ahhhh, Apollo..." Percy drearily sighed

He felt at home, at peace by depths of the water however shallow they currently might be; He felt safe even. The ocean would never judge Percy only ever help him, giving him strength and power, even bestowing some clarity upon his mind. Which was exactly what Percy needed right now; some clarity, a light to illuminate the abyss of his racing mind and bring some sense to the situation which was Apollo.

Why did Apollo kiss him? Does Apollo actually feel anything for him?

"No don't be stupid Percy, you're just a demigod and Apollo's a God; an Olympian God at that! Besides I don't even feel anything for him do I. I mean just because I can't stop thinking about him of every single minute of every day doesn't mean I have feelings for him... right?" Percy ranted out loud.

"Oh I don't care anymore, I just want him!" The demigod practically bawled to himself.

Little did he know but there Apollo stood, deceptively dormant and blending in with the background under nose to Percy, carefully watching and listening to every word the demigod spoke. If it weren't for his smug comment Percy wouldn't have even known Apollo was standing right behind him and would have just continued on with his rant to the world.

"All you had to do was call Percy" Apollo stated simply with a sheepish grin etched across his face.


	2. The Bliss of Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: Just one of many Fanfiction writers, composing a story from my own imagination and desires for others to see :3

Warnings: Possibly some cursing, violence and obviously some sexual situations… Honestly I have no idea where this will go lol  
Pairings: Apollo/Percy

Set after _The Last Olympian_

**_WARNING FOR GRAPHIC MALE/MALE SEX :P_**

This is my second chapter so take it easy on me still but review! :D

**Shards of an Ideal Life**  
_Chapter Two: The Bliss of Forbidden Fruit_

_Little did he know but there Apollo stood, deceptively dormant and blending in with the background under nose to Percy, carefully watching and listening to every word the demigod spoke. If it weren't for his smug comment Percy wouldn't have even known Apollo was standing right behind him and would have just continued on with his rant to the world._

_"All you had to do was call Percy" Apollo stated simply with a sheepish grin etched across his face._

That's when the butterflies started all over again. Every limb of Percy's immediately ached to be smothered into Apollo, ached to be one with him. Though he'd never let him know that of course.

"And call you I will when I actually want you around me Apollo" Percy retorted back smugly.

Percy could swear he saw a hint of hurt in Apollo's eyes as he said that, but surely Apollo doesn't care, for he'd have to have feelings for the demigod for them to be hurt in the first place right?

"Awww c'mon Percy, you know you want me; even just a little" Apollo returned with a wink accompanied by a superficial gleam he was forcing on all too hard.

Surely Percy would notice his hurt, or at least his effort to try and hide it; but he had to at least try to cover it up as what if Percy didn't like him back. Though he did just watch Percy sitting on the beach stewing in his' own mental anguish over the kiss they shared and surely that stood for something.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around Apollo, for it was you who initiated the other night's kiss, was it not?"

Apollo was just mocking him now but he did have a point Percy thought. Surely he could see straight through his facade and see just how much he truly wanted just to pounce on the God and let every ounce of his inner animal run wild and ravage Apollo's unearthly body. But no, he had to keep myself composed for both his sake and his dignity's.

"Ah but if I'm not mistaken it was you who was left quivering for more, was it not?" That was it, he had me. Apollo had me in a corner he knew I couldn't get out of, seeming as I couldn't lie to him; not to Apollo.

The demigod breathed out a sigh of desperation he didn't even relies he was holding, acknowledging the fact that Apollo was both correct and has him right where he wants me. So the only thing left to do was to just give in; Apollo had already won anyways. Besides, how could Percy deny Apollo anything he asked for really?

"What do you want from me Apollo, honestly what?" At that Apollo's eyes glinted with triumph and thought at the vast number of possibilities of what he wanted, he was radiating even. But there was one thing amongst all his thoughts, all his wants and needs that they had in common, the one thing he truly wanted more than anything else in the world. That one thing was Percy.

"So you would be willing to give me anything Perseus, even my hearts deepest desires? At this Percy raised his head, making eye contact with the quizzical God, mentally questioning Apollo's motives behind his question.

"I could never deny you anything Apollo. Be it your request, I would give you the world even"

Apollo took one swift gulp before taking the plunge. It was now or never. He huskily let the words roll off his tongue, enticing Percy beyond belief, yet still immediately dreading the moment they had left the confines of his mouth.

"Then kiss me Percy. What have we got to lose?"

"Wait what?!" Percy responded, baffled by the God's request.

Apollo actually wants to kiss him? Like really kiss him, but why? Maybe he's not going delusional and maybe, just maybe Apollo feels this too. That or he's just dreaming as per usual when this sort of thing happens; and at that Percy's train of thought was immediately broken.

"Yes Percy, I want a kiss. I want your lips on mine, I want to feel the hot of your breath brush across my skin; I want to feel YOU."

No words now needed to be spoken, Percy just leaped from where he was previously standing straight into Apollo's warming embrace, slamming them both down into the sand that was at their feet only moments ago. Entwining their bodies as they slammed their lips together Apollo hastily wrapped his arms around Percy's hips and spun the two of them down the sand and into the shallow depths of the ocean so that he was sitting on top of Percy, hence proceeding to detain Percy's hands behind the demigod's head.

Percy briskly reached out to meet Apollo's gentle mouth as their lips were smashed together once more. Swept away in the moment Apollo darted his tongue out against Percy's lips, silently requesting for entry into Percy's mouth, in which Percy more than gladly parted his lips to allow Apollo's tongue to slither in and explore every crevice of his mouth, much like he was doing to Apollo in return.

The urge to be one with Apollo was almost taking over; he just needed to feel him every way possible. The demigod pressed his body down against Apollo's, grinding the two together and only adding to the already heated friction between them; gaining a small moan that departed Apollo's lips from in which Percy briskly latched on to Apollo's lower lip, drawing blood yet making Apollo quiver from the all too perfect mix of pleasure and pain at the same time.

As they slowly drew back from one another, breaking the kiss but never breaking eye contact, Apollo licked his lips and caught a taste of coppery liquid running over his mouth as he swiped his lower lip with tongue. All that came to mind was wow. Percy might be inexperienced but that doesn't do any damage to his natural ability when it comes to kissing.

Yeap, it's not a dream. The demigod instantly blushed as he relised he'd just kissed Apollo and that Apollo still had his hands pinned above his head as the God nestled his head against Percy's neck.

"So who's left quivering for more now Pollo?" Percy mockingly teased.

They both couldn't help but laugh. Apollo noticing Percy, with his trade mark flustered face and a sheepish grin, still trying to convince him that he effected Apollo greater than Apollo did him.

"I'd still say you" Apollo returned, still slightly chuckling, "and Pollo? Really?"

"Oh shhh I was being cute" Percy said playfully with a false pout overcoming his face; though Percy even still couldn't help but smile a little in doing this.

Apollo then leaned in 'till the point where all that were separating them was the air in which they breathed. Then tilting his head to the side of Percy's, he simply stated.

"Well you are kind of cute when your all flustered Percy" In which Apollo whispered with a husky voice no louder than that of the air surrounding them it's self and proceeded to nuzzle the demigod's neck. Percy immediately responding by blushing even harder and letting a guttural groan escape his lips, which only made him want to go dig a whole and die all the more.

As if Apollo has this much of an effect on him. What all Apollo has to do is whisper in his ear and he's all in for whatever? But then and again he is Apollo; Percy's own little piece of forbidden Olympian God fruit. Or was the demigod Apollo's?

"You think too much Perc"

"Perc?"

"Yeah, well I thought it would only be fair that if you can call me Pollo then I could call you Perc"

He was gleaming, like honestly his whole body was glowing at the idea of calling Percy Perc. His smug smile stretched ear to ear just over nicknaming him. Now that is cute Percy thought. Not to mention the warmth Apollo was radiating, who needs a jumper when you've got your very own sun God to keep you warm.

"You're still doing it you know."

"Doing what" Apollo started giggling at me. "Ok, I'm lost, seriously what?"

"You pull a cute face when you're thinking, almost as though you've become oblivious to the world around you."

"And you think that looks cute? Really?"

"Ah, But I think every face you pull is cute" Apollo hummed in Percy's ear.

Percy's face adopting a deep shade of red. "Nice save Pollo"

"Thanks Perceus, I thought so too" Apollo mused cheerily with a smirk plastered on his face.

Finally conceding to the warmth Apollo gave Percy grabbed Apollo's arm and rolled over into his chest, allowing both the God's warmth and scent to engulf him. Apollo smelt like a fresh summer sky mixed with the musk of a God; and Percy loved it.

"Mmmmm you're so hot Pollo"

"I thought so too" Apollo said with a smirk stamped across his face reaching corner to corner of his mouth.

"You know what I meant, but yeah you are that too" The demigod stated looking up at Apollo and gave him a wink. The God just giggled at him and nestled closer.

Percy felt safe in his arms. No one would get him here; no one could get him here. Lying here against Apollo in his arms was Percy's safe place and nobody could take that away from him. He just snuggled into Apollo closer, nuzzling against his chest as Apollo squeezed his arms around the demigod even tighter.

"Don't ever let me go Apollo. Never again"

"I wouldn't even dream of it my little sea prince; I wouldn't even dream of it"

They lied there, tuning out the world as though it were no longer there. All that mattered was Apollo now; that he and Apollo were one again, that they were together again. All the rest could wait.

"You're virtually forbidden amongst Gods Percy; Poseidon would be outraged if he knew." Apollo stated as he pondered just where all of this was leading.

"I'm only forbidden to anyone but you Pollo"

At that Apollo just held the young demigod in his arms as they lied in their own little spot by the water and watched the stars over the ocean, waiting for the sun to rise and meet the water just as they had. Their minds finally in unison peace as they lie together intertwined on the sandbanks of the camp's beach.


	3. Happy Is What I Am With You

Disclaimer: Just one of many Fanfiction writers, composing a story from my own imagination and desires for others to see :3

Warnings: Possibly some cursing, violence and obviously some sexual situations… Honestly I have no idea where this will go lol  
Pairings: Apollo/Percy

Set after _The Last Olympian_

_WARNING FOR GRAPHIC MALE/MALE SEX :P_

I need reviews! Please review, I'll give you a cookie :D

And sorry for the late post, I've just been so busy lately. I was going to have a lot more it this chapter as well but my friend said just to upload it as is so here it is. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Shards of an Ideal Life**  
_Chapter Three: Happy Is What I Am With You_

_The next couple days went by pretty fast for the two, with Percy and Apollo having ended up in some sort of daily routine. Each night Apollo would meet Percy on the beach by the dock after lights out at 10pm, neither missing the 10pm mark as though their life depended on it. They both enjoyed each other's company so much more than they'd ever admit, but each knew the other had a fair idea of how they felt. The atmosphere was always so stress-free and serene, they could talk freely and the other would simply just sit there and listen whole-heartedly with their undivided attention. Both Percy and Apollo merely just felt so at ease; I guess that's why neither of them was in a rush to take things further and just enjoyed what bliss they had now._

Percy was a little earlier than usual arriving at the dock tonight. The demigod's urge to see the sun God had been practically killing him all day, it was all he could focus on; and lost in his desire he virtually lost track of time as well; thus arriving at the dock half an hour ahead of the God's expectant arrival.

The wait was destroying him now. Percy just needed to see Apollo, just needed to feel free in his arms. Apollo could do that, could make him feel free and take all the pain away. He always did; and that's why Percy needed him so greatly now. One of his Godly domains is being the God of light; and that's just what he was for Percy, his light within the dark. The demigod just needed to feel his warmth and breath ghosting over him and know that it'd all be alright. Because he just didn't know how much longer he could last keeping all of this bottled inside of him.

The demigod allowed a soft whimper to escape his mouth as his yearning for Apollo only grew, becoming intensified with ever moment apart from the God.

"Apollo where are you" Percy dismally pleaded the night sky above for an answer.

That's when the God felt it. Apollo could feel Percy's anguish and necessity for him, Percy's longing to be with him. In which the Apollo felt much the same; he was brimmed with burning desire for the demigod, craving Percy's embrace; but he simply could not comprehend why Percy would feel so distressed and anxious. Apollo just knew that Percy needed him now and at that everything else could wait.

At that the God was instantly at Percy's side. "I'm right here Percy, what's wrong?"

The moment those words left Apollo's divine mouth Percy contorted his body as to see if it was actually Apollo behind him and not some cruel trick of his mind. As his eyes met the worried gaze of his unearthly lover Percy immediately dismissed any previous thoughts and vaulted for Apollo, engulfing himself in the son of Zeus's radiant heat.

"Nothing's wrong now that you're here" Percy managed to say smothered into Apollo's neck smiling as he clung to the God's back.

Apollo was gleaming at the thought that he could actually take away any hurt Percy felt by just being there, it made him never want to leave again. Not to mention that Percy was smiling and Percy's smile was contagious. So of course Apollo couldn't help it if a small grin beamed across his face too, it's what Percy done to him. Percy made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside; and apparently the outside as well, which Percy was more than happy to nuzzle further into Apollo and his heat. The younger demigod made Apollo feel like he actually had something to live through all his immortal days for.

"Percy, c'mon you know you can tell me anything. I'll make it all go away, I promise" Apollo attempted to convince Percy.

"But you already do just being here Polo" The demigod returned pouting playfully as he nuzzled into Apollo's shoulder.

"Percy..."

"Can we please just drop it, you're making me happy by just being here so please don't ruin that and just leave it be." Percy begged exasperatedly.

Silence engulfed the room. As Percy began to raise his head as so his gaze met that of Apollo's he could see the mental anguish and worry in the God's eyes, which instantly filled him with guild at his minor outburst at the concerned God.

"I promise I'm ok and it's nothing major, ok Pollo." Percy added with a hint of remorse.

But Apollo was the God of truth, and so he knew when Percy was lying. He hated being lied to and he could kind of understand why Percy would try to hide something if it hurt him so much. The demigod wouldn't want anyone to know and that's understandable, but why didn't he want Apollo to know. That's what bothered the God the most, but he had to respect Percy's wishes for privacy on the matter. So for the moment Apollo would allow Percy his secret and just hope that the Demigod will seek out comfort in him instead of keeping his encumber confined to himself.

"Will you stay with me?" Percy asked the God as he snuggled further into Apollo's side and dragged an arm around his chest.

"I wouldn't rather spend my night any other way." Apollo returned with a smile and pulled the Demigod closer into his chest, enveloping Percy with his heat.

Percy wished he could tell him now more than ever, but now's just not them time. How could he tell Apollo after all the God's been doing for him? Apollo's been so open with him and loving and Percy just can't lose that right now, but the demigod guessed that he'd have to tell Apollo eventually...

Silence now surrounded the pair once more, though this time it was a comforting stillness. Neither of the two felt the need to talk for at this moment no words needed to be shed; instead they just lied there, cuddled up against each other in a warming embrace. That's when the idea flared in Apollo's mind. He knew just what he could do to turn Percy's mood around and Percy was sure to simply love it.

"Percy" Apollo now sparking a conversation between the two.

"Mmmm" Percy mumbled in response.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" The demigod questioned, caught off guard by the question.

"Do you trust me?" Apollo repeated, his lips now gracing Percy's ear.

"Ahh" The demigod was now feeling weary as to why Apollo would even ask him this. "Yes of course why?" Percy questioned.

"Then close your eyes and come with me Percy" The God cooed in Percy's ear.


End file.
